


Bedside Manner

by Mithen



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is there for Diana when she's ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manner

"I don't understand it," Diana mumbled, pulling the blankets up around her chin. "I'm a goddess. Goddesses don't get sick. Right?"

Steve laid a cool hand on her forehead and she sighed and leaned into it. "It must be that interstellar flu Superman brought back," he said. "It seems to be making the rounds in the metahuman community."

"What..." Her voice rasped in her throat, "...what will Earth do, when her protectors are all dead...from this terrible scourge?"

She felt the bed dent as Steve sat next to her; the motion made her feel dizzy and she bit back a moan. "Angel, it's no worse than the common cold for us humans. No one is going to die."

"Are you...sure...?" She felt like she was going to die.

Slightly chapped but gentle lips touched her aching forehead. "I'm sure, love. I'll stay right here and take care of you the whole time, make you Ma Trevor's famous chicken soup. I'll even sing you to sleep if it helps. You're not going to die--although I suppose you might wish it now and then."

Diana blinked blearily at the man sitting beside her in his crisp military suit, his loving eyes gazing at her. "No," she managed to whisper as drowsiness overtook her suddenly, "No, I don't think I'd ever wish for that with you here."


End file.
